Ashlynn Ketchum: Journey Through Kalos
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: Ash Ketchum has seen and done many things in his young life. But this one takes the cake. After being turned into a girl, (courtesy of Team Rocket) Ash must overcome obstacles and the fear of falling in love while still trying to become a Pokemon Master.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic (Yay!) so I would appreciate any pointers, tips, or constructive criticism anybody has to say. This is also a gender bending story which means I'll be changing the gender of a character chosen by me. * Evil Laugh*. If you don't like gender bending fics, then I suggest clicking another story. Otherwise enjoy my story and I unfortunately don't own Pokemon.**

…**...Chapter 1...**

The Kalos Region. What a beautiful place. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and the flying type Pokemon were happily flying around in the air. Hundreds of Pokemon ran around enjoying the nice weather with their trainers by their sides. We see our heroes walking in the forest that shields them from the suns warming rays. Dirt and rocks crunched beneath their feet as they headed to Shalour City for Ash's next gym battle against Korrina. " So Ash do you have a plan to beat Korrinas Mega Lucario?" Clemont asked. " Of course I do!" Ash exclaimed. His number one partner and best-friend Pikachu, cooed and nuzzled his trainers cheek. " Aren't you gonna tell us what your strategy is?" Bonnie asked slightly turning around. " Nope. You'll just have to wait." Ash said smiling. Bonnie crossed her arms and pouted. " Why can't you tell us right now?" Bonnie asked. " It would ruin the surprise." Ash said. Bonnie turned around and didn't ask anymore questions. Serena chuckled at the display. She turned slightly to look at her crush, blushing. Ash noticing Serena staring at him with red cheeks asked " Hey Serena are you okay? Your cheeks are all red." Serena blushed even more. " Yeah I'm fine Ash." Serena said quickly turning around so she would stop blushing. " Okay" Ash said shrugging his shoulders. The group walked in a peaceful and comfortable silence. Suddenly a rubber hand shot out and grabbed Pikachu. " Pika-Pi!" " Pikachu!" " Who do you think you are?!" Ash asked looking at the people who captured Pikachu.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

" To protect the world from devastation!"

" To unite all people within our nation!"

" To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

" To extend our reach to the stars above!"

" Jesse!"

" James"

" Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

" Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

" Meowth! That's right!"

Team Rocket struck a pose. " Team Rocket!" All four kids exclaimed. " Give me back my Pikachu!" Ash yelled in anger pointing a finger at them. " Not a chance twerp. We have to give this Pikachu to da boss." Meowth said. Ash narrowed his eyes. He then pulled out a red and white ball and shouted " Froakie I choose you!" A blue and white frog Pokemon with squinted eyes popped out. " Fro Froakie!" Froakie exclaimed. " Alright Froakie use Water Pulse to destroy the rubber hand!" Ash exclaimed pointing at the hand holding Pikachu. " Wobbafett you know what to do!" Jesse exclaimed.** ( A/N: I'm so glad they brought Wobbafett back. He was probably one of my favorite Pokemon.)** Wobbafett jumped up and started shimmering. Once the attack hit him, he deflected it back ten times stronger. Before Ash could tell Froakie to dodge, it hit him dead on knocking him out cold. " Froakie return." Ash said. He whispered a quick thank you before putting the Poke-Ball back on his belt. Suddenly Jesse was handed a weird looking contraption. " Meowth! Were not supposed to use this!" Jesse exclaimed in panic. " This is our only shot! Well never be able to catch that Pikachu with the twerps in the way!" Meowth exclaimed. " Fine, but if we end up not catching Pikachu in the end then I'm blaming you." Jesse said with a fire blazing in her eyes saying she wasn't kidding and that much more would happen. " Jesse are you insane?!" James exclaimed. He tried wrestling it out of her hands. They played tug of war with the contraption until Jessie's finger slipped and she pulled the trigger. All three members of Team Rocket had horrified looks in their eyes as the pink laser that shot out of the contraption shot to the ground below. Screams of somebody's name was heard as they heard the thump of an unconscious body hit the ground. They quickly released Pikachu and popped the balloon. Sailing of into the sky they screamed " Blasting off again!" before a twinkle in the sky signaled their departure.

…**...End of Chapter 1...**

**Sorry if its a little short. I'll try to make the chapters longer. Well I hope you enjoyed my story. Reviews will make me update faster. * Evil Laugh* Like I said in the beginning pointers, tips, etc would be very helpful. Otherwise I'll see you on the next update! :-)**

**PS: I'm going to be starting up some new stories soon so please check them out when you can. Check on my profile for the names of the story. Also sorry for the cliffy but I couldn't help myself. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Here's a new chapter of Ashlynn Ketchum: Journey Through Kalos. I'd like to thank everybody who faved, followed, and or added me to their Favorite Authors List. You made my day! :-) I'd also like to thank SuicuneSwag for the tips. I really appreciate it. The last comment made me smile. :-) Enjoy the next chapter! **

…**...Chapter 2...**

"ASH!" Clemont, Bonnie and Serena screamed. They ran towards their friend and knelt down beside him. Serena sniffled.

"I-is he going to be okay?" Serena stuttered.

Clemont checked for any injuries, poking and prodding. " He should be okay. Their isn't any broken bones." All three kids sighed in relief.

" I think he should rest though and we'll get him checked out at the hospital tomorrow" Clemont added standing up. Both girls nodded in agreement.

" Why don't we set up camp here since we cant carry him anywhere." Serena suggested standing up as well. Bonnie and Clemont nodded. Clemont walked over.

" Serena help set Ash up in his sleeping bag." Serena nodded and grabbed his blue sleeping bag out of his backpack. Serena and Clemont eventually got Ash into his sleeping bag and started setting up for dinner. Pikachu curled up by his trainers side. As the three kids set up the dinner table and ate soup that Clemont had made. They sat in silence unable to start a conservation. They were all lost in their thoughts. Eventually they finished dinner and they all went to bed early. They all had one thought on their mind as they tried falling asleep. _'What was that ray? I hope Ash is gonna be okay' _What they didn't know is that once morning came Ash would never be the same.

…**...Line Break... **

Ash's POV:

I felt light hit my eyes as I slowly woke up. I groaned as I sat up. I felt like I had been hit by a truck. Once I fully woke up, I realized my body felt somewhat...off. I just shrugged it off as me being sore. I finally noticed I had my clothes on and that I was in my sleeping bag. I tried to remember how I got there but my mind was all fuzzy.

' Oh well. I might remember later' I thought to myself. I also noticed right away no one else was up yet and that Pikachu was curled up by my side, asleep. I scratched my head. " Well what do I do now?" I quietly asked myself. I got up and slightly wobbled a bit before regaining by balance. ' Maybe I'll go take a walk.' I thought.

I quickly wrote a note before quietly sneaking out of the campsite and going to take a quick walk in the woods.

Nobody's POV:

Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena had just woke up and were about to get changed and start breakfast. They quickly noticed Ash was gone.

After searching frantically around the campsite for him and trying to calm Pikachu down from shocking anybody, they had found a hastily scrawled note saying he had went to take a walk. After calming down considerably, they went on with their businessmen waiting for Ash to come back.

As they finally sat down to eat breakfast, with their Pokemon eating as well, they noticed Ash didn't come back. They were about to go look for him when they Ash's voice call to them. They noticed it sounded a bit softer then usual but chalked it up to he hadn't talked in quite a bit.

They quickly turned to look at him and greet him with a smile but ended up with slacked-jaw expressions when they saw him. Ash raised an eyebrow.

" Why are you guys looking at me like that? And why were about to eat breakfast without me?" Ash asked crossing his arms.

Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont couldn't answer for they were to shocked to find their voices. Ash looked at them.

"Guys seriously stop looking at me like that. It's creeping me out." Ash said slightly backing away.

Clemont was the first to recover from his shocked state. He walked over to his bag, not for a second taking his eyes off Ash and handed him a mirror. Ash took it and looked at his reflection. Seconds later he passed out from what he saw. Luckily Clemont caught him before he hit the ground. Or rather she.

…**...Line Break...**

" How did this happen?!" Ash said franticly waving her arms in the air and pacing back and forth. Moments before Ash had woke up and claimed it was just a scary dream and that she was still a boy. Unfortunately after looking in the mirror again she groaned and figured it out that this wasn't just a bad dream. Ash sat down and once again for the fifth time checked herself in the mirror. Ash deflated in disappointment.

The reflection was still the same. Same dark-cyan hair that reached to her waist, same soft facial features that were completely different from her usual rough boyish features, same soft feminine looking hands, and now that she had stood beside Clemont she noticed she was only a little bit past his shoulders.

Serena and Bonnie also recovered from their shocked state as well to at least put their Pokemon back in their Poke-Balls. After that they simply sat down and continued to stare at Ash trying to figure out for themselves if this was just a horrible nightmare they would wake up from.

" Hey Ash it'll be alright. Maybe we can find Team Rocket and ask what that contraption was." Clemont said trying to comfort his friend as best as he could. Ash looked at him and glared. Serena and Bonnie nodded at Clemonts statement. Ash glare softened a bit. She nodded as well saying she agreed. They sat in silence for a moment before Serena smiled and grabbed Ash's hand in hers. Ash looked at her confused.

" This means now you have to go shopping with me and Bonnie! We can buy all types of clothes. You know since your usual outfit is to big." Serena said happiness dancing in her blue orbs. Bonnie smiled as well. Ash suddenly did notice her usual clothes were a bit more baggy than usual. Ash then scowled. " I'm not going shopping" Ash said in a tone that meant no arguments. Serena and Bonnie obviously didn't get the hint. " Oh yes you are!" Serena said and she pulled Ash up with all her might.

" We didn't even eat breakfast yet!" Ash exclaimed her stomach rumbling. It suddenly dawned on everyone that they in fact did not eat breakfast yet.

" Ok breakfast first then we head to Shalour City for some shopping!" Serena said. Ash made a face but didn't object. " Fine but Pikachu comes with." Ash said. Pikachu cried out in protest, his cheeks sparking. Ash got a fearful look on her face before throwing her hands up in the air in surrender. After finishing breakfast and packing up camp, they headed the rest of the way to Shalour City. The entire trip there Ash made a sour face not liking the idea of having to go shopping while Pikachu laughed at her facial expression.

…**...End of Chapter 2...**

**Alright well that is the end of Chapter 2! Please let me know in the reviews how I did. Just to let you know Chapter 3 is going to be very funny. That's a promise. Also I would like your opinions on what pairing I should choose. Let me know which one you think would be the best. One last thing, I will be updating periodically throught the week because I'm off for Thanksgiving for an entire week. * Jumps up and down in excitement* After that I'll try my best to update once a week on Saturdays. That's pretty much it. See you in the next chapter! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Happy Thanksgiving to everybody! I decided to post this a bit earlier than usual as a holiday treat. Don't expect me to do this on EVERY holiday only the major ones. Like I said before in Chapter 2, this chapter is going to be funny. Hope you enjoy!**

…**...Chapter 3...**

Ash groaned in protest as she was forced to try on another horribly girly outfit. The gang had arrived in Shalour city no more than an hour ago. Once they had stepped foot on Shalour City soil, the girls had went into a absolute crazy frenzy and had dragged Ash to the nearest clothing store leaving Clemont to do what he wanted. Ash swore up and down that the girls had been possessed by some sort of ''shopping demon'' once they had stepped foot in the city. They had been in the same store for the past hour and a half trying on clothes.

Ash had gotten a headache thirty minutes into the shopping trip because they all couldn't decide on what Ash should wear. Ash argued that she should pick out her own clothes, but the Serena and Bonnie argued that she would pick out something boyish and quote on quote '' Totally not fab'' or something.

So in the end Ash made a deal, they could pick out the outfit if she could pick the colors. Bonnie and Serena didn't exactly like that idea because they wanted to dress him in pink but they agreed nonetheless.

All three kids ended up being in the same store for over and hour and half trying to find a cute girlish outfit with red, blue, black, and white in it. After not finding anything they simply decided to find an outfit later. As the three kids headed off to another store, they saw their friend Clemont with Pikachu in tow. They waved him over.

"We still haven't found anything yet so you can go ahead do whatever." Serena said.

Clemont nodded. They started dragging Ash off to a somewhat weird looking store. As Ash looked up at the sign out of curiosity, she turned around hurriedly with horrified eyes and mouthed to Clemont and Pikachu ' Help me'. They stared in confusion until she pointed to the sign. They both started laughing hysterically before shaking their heads and smiling. Ash glared at them.

" Come on Ash we have to get you some undergarments!" Serena said dragging Ash off to her doom.

Ash glared at Pikachu and Clemont one more time mouthing ' Traitors' before being dragged off into the store. Only then did Clemont and Pikachu laugh even harder at their friends misfortune. They ignored the strange looks they got while they continued to laugh tears running down their face.

…**...Line Break... **Ash's left eye twitched as the three walked to another clothing store. ' That. Was. Horrible.'

Ash thought with a shudder. She had to quickly block out of her mind before she happened to freak out on the street, and the police department dragged her off to an insane asylum. Her eye continued to twitch.

' Never again. Ash thought shaking her head her hair flying into her face. She brushed it back. It was really starting to annoy her. As Serena. Bonnie, and Ash walked into another headache inducing store, Serena and Bonnie suddenly squealed in delight. They both ran over and grabbed and outfit from one of the front racks.

"Try this on!" Serena and Bonnie said at the same time shoving the garment into Ash's face. Ash sighed before going to the changing room. Serena and Bonnie followed her. Minutes later Ash walked out. The girls clapped their hands. Ash was wearing a dress that went slightly above her knees with black tights underneath. It was a simple blue dress that had Poke-Balls stitched on the bottom and a black jacket with red trim on the sleeves. She also wore white and black fingerless gloves. Black ankle boots with red laces adorned her feet. And lastly a black beanie with white stitching adorned her head.

" That looks really pretty! What do you think Dedenne?" Bonnie asked looking in her small yellow purse. Dedenne nodded its little head.

" That looks absolutely beautiful on you!" Serena said with a smile. Ash blushed slightly and looked at the ground.

" Thanks." Ash said. They quickly paid for the outfit ( also buying pajamas) and walked out. " To another store we go!" Serena exclaimed. Ash's jaw dropped. "No, no, no, and no!" Ash exclaimed pulling her arm out of Serena's grip. " I've had enough! I surrender!" Ash exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. Serena and Bonnie laughed.

" Were just kidding Ash. Lets go find Pikachu and Clemont and find a restaurant to eat dinner at." Serena said. Ash sighed in relief. " Thank Arceus. I can only take so much shopping in one day." Ash said. They all laughed. Ash then grunted in annoyance.

" Hey what is it Ash?" Serena asked. " My hairs annoying me." Ash said pulling at her long hair. Serena chuckled and pulled out a hair band. She then took off Ash's beanie and in a matter of seconds styled Ash's hair into a high ponytail and put the beanie back on.

" There is that better?" Serena asked. Ash smiled and nodded. Serena smiled too. ' Since I cant have him as a boyfriend now with this situation then maybe I can at least be his...err... her friend. Serena thought smiling once again yet in a somewhat sad manner.

" Hey Serena are you okay you look kind of down?" Ash asked in concern. " I'm fine Ash. Don't worry about me." Serena said. Ash looked skeptical for a moment before shrugging it off. Suddenly Ash's stomach rumbled.

" Guess I'm hungry." Ash said blushing and rubbing the back of her newly styled hair in embarrassment. Serena and Bonnie just giggled. " Well come on lets go get dinner then." Serena said. All three girls walked in comfortable silence as they walked the streets of Shalour City.

…**...Line Break...**

' Finally' Ash thought in relief after he had the contraption that he later learned was a bra, on. " These things should really come with directions" Ash murmured to herself. It had took her over five minutes to do because she 1) Didn't want to look and 2) It had took her a bit to figure it out. Ash quickly put on her pajamas that consisted of regular cotton with Poke-Balls on the pants and a regular blue T-Shirt. She walked out of the bathroom, trying not to trip on anything since Serena, Bonnie and Clemont had long since fallen asleep. She sat down on her bed and got under the covers in a swift motion without waking Pikachu up. Ash laid down on the pillow and closed her eyes. Seconds later her eyes flew open and she quietly groaned. Rolling over to her side, knocking the blankets off her body in the process, started freaking out in her head.

' Ah man I totally forgot about training for the battle against Korrina!' Ash thought. She sighed. ' Oh well I guess I'll just wake up early tomorrow and train.' That was Ash's last though before she fell into a peaceful, deep sleep. The moon shone onto Ash's bed. A figure with blonde hair chuckled before slipping out of bed and putting the covers back on Ash's body all without waking her up. He quietly slipped into back into bed before falling into a peaceful sleep as well.

…**...End of Chapter 3...**

**Well that's it. I hope it was funny enough for you. I also apologize for not making Chapter 2 super long. It looked way longer on my computer. Hopefully this is long enough. I think that's about it so once again Happy Thanksgiving, eat lots of ham and turkey, and enjoy life. Also REVIEW it feeds my inspiration for a new chapter. Just sayin. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! Here's Chapter 4 of Ashlynn Kethcums Journey Through Kalos! Ok I've finally decided the pairing for this story. Its going to be FemAshXGary story. I know some people wanted something different. I'm sorry but I just felt this pairing worked better for me. So once again I'm sorry. Anyways, I don't want to hold you guys up, so on with the story!**

…**... _Chapter 4..._**

Sunlight filtered through a window into a room, casting shadows over the walls. Rustling was heard throughout the silent room. A yawn was then heard as one of the occupants woke up from their sleep.

" What time is it?" Ash whispered quietly.

She picked up her Poke'Nave and checked the time. It read 10:00 am. Her eyes widened and then she screamed in anger. The peacefully sleeping occupants woke up from their sleep and in a frenzy in trying to figure out why Ash screamed, they all accidentally fell out of their beds. Luckily Serena and Bonnie were on the two bottom bunks so they didn't have that far of a fall. Unfortunately for Clemont he was on the top bunk so he ended up falling a farther distance than Serena and Bonnie. He landed with a loud thump and groaned in pain.

" Big Brother are you okay?!"

" Are you okay Clemont?"

" Wow. I didn't think you all would fall of the bed. Are you okay Clem?"

Clemont groaned again before saying " Yeah I'm fine."

Then Serena, Clemont and Bonnie looked at Ash completely furious. " Why did you scream and wake us up?!" Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont asked simultaneously. Ash chuckled for a moment rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

" Heh, heh. Well I wanted to get up early so I could train for my gym battle against Korrina. I couldn't do it yesterday since I had to go shopping. Well when I looked at the clock this morning it read 10:00am so without thinking I screamed in anger. Thats how you all ended up in the positions your in."Ash explained.

Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie stared at her in disbelief. Then they all just rolled their eyes and chuckled at the usual behavior of their friend. They all started getting dressed for the day. Suddenly Serena tsked in disapproval.

" Ash did you even comb your hair?!"

Ash just stared at her in confusion. " My hairs not that bad."

That was an understatement. It looked like mad scientist type hair after an explosion had gone off. Serena just sighed and shook her head in amusement. She walked up to Ash and made her sit down on one of the bottom bunks. Then she went over to her bag and pulled out a brush. She walked over and sat behind Ash. She started brushing the tangled mess. Ash winced as the brush caught a particularly nasty knot.

" Ow! Serena that hurt!" Ash exclaimed in protest.

Serena just ignored her and continued brushing. Finally after several minutes of brushing, Ash's hair was straight and neat.

" Great were all done now we can go trai-" Ash cut her sentence off as she was pulled down to sit once again.

Ash gave Serena a ' I thought we were done' look but Serena just turned her head back to face forward. Ash had a sour look on her face about not being able to train right away. Five minutes later Serena said:

" Ok all done. Go look in the mirror."

Ash shot her a confused look before going into the small bathroom and looking at her reflection. What she saw made her gasp. Serena had braided her hair from the top of her head and down to the end of her waist. She had put a blue and white hair tie at the bottom and a Poke-Ball hair clip at the side. Two pieces of hair were on each side of her face. She walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face. She ran over and hugged Serena and told her thanks and that it looked great. Ash then grabbed her black beanie, put it on her head, grabbed Pikachu, and ran out of the door. The others followed her down. What nobody noticed is that Serena had a bright red blush on her face.

…**..._Line Break..._**

" Ok guys lets take a break now!" Ash called to her Pokemon.

All her Pokemon flopped down on the ground exhausted. Ash laughed and flopped down on the ground as well. They had been training since 11:00 and had just ended. Ash checked her Spokeshave. It read 3:00. Suddenly Ash's stomach grumbled. Ash looked toward her friends as they chatted on the bench on the left side of the battle field.

" Hey guys do you want to go grab some lunch? I'm getting hungry." Ash yelled toward her friends standing up and returning all of her Pokemon other than Pikachu and started walking over. They looked towards her and they too stood up.

" You guys wanna go to a restaurant or eat in Pokemon Center?" Ash asked tilting her head slightly. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena thought about it for a moment before Serena came up with the answer.

" I heard there's a new restaurant down the street from the Pokemon Center called Le Gourmet. I've heard nothing but good reviews so lets try it out." Serena said.

Everybody else thought about it for a moment before agreeing. They started walking toward down the street, not saying much to one another. They finally reached the restaurant Le Gourmet and walked inside the big double doors. All four kids eyes widened in shock as they gazed around the restaurant.

Crystal chandeliers hung down from the ceiling in rows and they shined making the whole room brighter. Tables with people and food piled high, stood in rows behind a a simple wooden podium. The smell of food wafted out of the kitchen making all four kids mouths water because of the heavenly smell.

" Can I help you?"

All four kids heads turned toward the voice that had spoken. A woman in with long black hair and green eyes wearing a white outfit with a silver jacket smiled down at them.

" Yes could we have a table for four?" Serena asked after looking at her name-tag realizing her name was Jenny.

" Come with me" Jenny said walking ahead of the four. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, and Ash followed her down the rows of tables. They finally came to there table. It was big enough to fit exactly four people and it had one of the crystal chandeliers hanging over it. They all sat down in the comfy chairs.

" Welcome to Le Gourmet. Why don't we start you off with a drink. What would you like?" Jenny asked pulling out her notepad.

" Sprite" Serena said

" Water for my sister and I" Clemont said pointing at Bonnie also.

" Pepsi" Ash said

Jenny wrote down the drink orders before smiling and saying she would be right back and walked away. Ash leaned forward and put her chin in her two hands.

" So Ash when do you plan to challenge Korrina?" Clemont asked leaning back in his chair. Ash perked up considerably leaning back as well.

" I have no idea. First this happened" Ash pointed to her body and continued. " Then we had to go shopping, and I just finally got to train today so I have no idea. Maybe the day after tomorrow. I just cant wait!" Ash exclaimed at the end of her sentence.

Clemont chuckled at the her usual enthusiasm. " Yeah the day after tomorrow would probably be best."

Suddenly Jenny the waitress walked over to their table with a tray of drinks. She set them down and asked them if they were ready to order. Everybody looked at the menus they had yet to pick up and quickly looked through it.

" Ill have a hamburger and fries" Ash said putting her menu down.

" Ill have the chicken sandwich." Serena said.

" I'll have spaghetti and meatballs for my sister and a cheeseburger with fries for me." Clemont said

Jenny wrote everything down and said their food would be finished shortly. Soon their food came.

" Wow this is the best thing I've ever tasted!" Ash said smiling wolfing down her food.

Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena laughed. " You say that about everything!" Bonnie said still laughing.

…_**...Line Break...**_

" Man that was really good! We definitely need to go back there sometime." Ash said rubbing her abdomen in contentment.

Everybody chuckled and nodded in agreement. They had just reached the Pokemon Center and had stepped inside when Ash ran over to one of the computers over by the wall.

" Hey Ash what are you doing?" Clemont asked walking over as well. " Checking my email." Ash said clicking on one of the icons on the screen.

Ash sucked in a breath and whistled. ' Wow I need to start reading my email more.'

Emails from over a month ago filled up her in-box. Most of them were from her mom but some were from friends as well. Ash clicked an email sent yesterday from her childhood friend Gary.

_Ashy-Boy,_

Ash frowned at the nickname before reading the rest of the email.

_How've you been lately? Are you keeping up with your dream of becoming a Pokemon Master? Anyways researching has been great lately. Gramps just approved ( Like I need it) for me to go to Kalos to research the Pokemon there. I heard your in Kalos so it would be great to see you again. We haven't seen each other since the Johto League. Ill be heading to Shalour City and should be there on Wednesday. Hopefully your there or I'm going to have to track you down. Alright gotta go. See you soon!_

_Gary_

Ash stood wide eyed before reading the email again and again for the third time. Ash put her head in her hands. ' What am I gonna do?'

…**..._End of Chapter 4..._**

**Well that's the end of Chapter 4. Tell me what you think and reviews will make me write another chapter. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 5 of AKJTK! Enjoy!**

…**..._Chapter 5..._**

Ash paced back and forth, hands behind her back deep in thought. She had been doing this for the past several minutes since the four kids had arrived at the harbor.

" Ash please stop pacing your giving me a headache." Clemont said rubbing his head. Ash smiled sheepishly and stopped mid-pace.

" Sorry Clem. I'm just really nervous since you know the last time I met Gary I was a boy not a girl." Ash said sighing sitting down.

She put her head in her hands and sighed again. Clemont looked over and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

" Ash don't be so nervous. Everything is going to be fine." Clemont said smiling. Ash smiled too. She then sat up straighter with a smile still on her face and laughed.

" I cant wait until Gary gets here. I haven't seen him since my journey in Johto." Ash said smiling and looking up at the sky.

Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie laughed at Ash's enthusiasm. Suddenly the sound of a boat horn resounding throughout the harbor. Ash looked up at the boat and suddenly got a horrified look on her face before yelping and hiding behind Clemont. Clemont stumbled back and looked at Ash with a confused look.

" Ash what are you doing? I thought we settled this?"Clemont said looking back. Ash sighed and slowly stepped out from behind Clemont. She gulped and nodded with a nervous look on her face as she turned toward the approaching boat. Moments later it stopped near the harbor and one by one passengers walked off the white boat with backpacks or suitcases. Suddenly a auburn-haired boy whose hair defied gravity walked of the boat with an Umbreon by his side. Ash released a shaky breath and gathered the courage to yell:

" Hey Gary over here!" Ash yelled waving her hand. Gary looked up at the sound of his name and looked over. He looked confused for a moment before walking over Umbreon trailing behind.

" Excuse me who are you?" Gary asked with confusion. Ash blushed a little and looked down at her feet.

" Who do you think it is Gare-Bear." Ash said giggling at the childhood nickname. She snuck a look at his face and started laughing at his expression.

His face had puckered up like he just at a lemon and his face was bright red. His face then relaxed and was replaced by a shocked look.

" Ash?" Gary whispered. Ash just nodded. Gary narrowed his eyes. He pulled out something white and showed it to her. She smiled and pulled out something red. Gary's eyes got wide, then his face scrunched up in confusion, and then he started laughing. Hyseterically. Once he calmed down he asked:

" Ok Ash why did you dress up as a girl? I know you've done it in the past but why did you do it now?"

Ash looked at him and just grabbed his hand.

" I'll explain at the Pokemon Center. Come on guys." Ash said walking toward the Pokemon Center. The others followed in silence.

…**..._30 Minutes Later..._**

" So your telling me that some kind of contraption...thingy that Team Rocket had, turned you into the opposite gender." Gary said with a skeptical look yet somewhat believing what Ash was saying. Ash nodded. Everybody sat in silence for a moment before Gary started to chuckle then smile.

" I guess I have to start calling you Ashy- Girl." Gary said laughing.

Ash looked up at Gary with a surprised look before glaring at him. " I thought you would stop giving me that nickname." Ash said rolling her eyes.

" Well you called me Gare-Bear earlier so I had to get you back somehow." Gary said shrugging and raising an eyebrow. Ash looked at him in disbelief for a moment before laughing as well.

" Ok anyways Gary I didn't even introduce you to my new friends. This is Serena. This is Clemont and his sister Bonnie." Ash said pointing to each one of them while introducing them. They all waved and smiled.

" Well it's nice to meet you guys. I guess you already know my name since Ash must've told you already." Gary said smiling and looking at Ash. Ash smiled as well before a ' oh shoot I forgot' look went across her face and she screamed in anger once again.

Everybody jumped at her scream. " Ash what's wrong?" Ash didn't answer. All she did was lean forward slightly and punched Gary in the arm.

" What was that for? Your punches have gotten weaker you know that?" Gary asked looking at Ash. Ash narrowed her eyes and answered his question. " I punched you because I was supposed to be training for my gym battle and I couldn't because I was nervous about you coming and seeing me like this." Ash said pointing at herself.

"Also my punches have not gotten weaker Gare-Bear" Ash said crossing her arms and pouting. Gary just laughed at her expression. Suddenly Gary's stomach rumbled and he blushed. Ash laughed. Then her stomach rumbled. Everybody else's did the same moments later.

" I guess were all hungry then. Come on lets go to that restaurant we went to the other day." Ash said standing up. Everybody else followed and Gary and Ash started catching up on what has been happening since they had last saw each other telling stories as well. Everybody enjoyed themselves as they laughed and talked.

…**...**

It was quiet. Stars shone as they bathed down on the ground below. A figure of a girl sat on a wooden bench up on a grassy hill and crisp wind blew her hair away from her face. She sighed and brought her knees to her chest, shivering.

" If you sit out here any longer your gonna catch a cold."

The girl looked behind her and saw a boy with a blanket wrapped around himself. She just turned back around and said: " What do you want Gary?"

Gary sat down on the bench not quite answering. He offered some of the blanket to the girl and she smiled and took it gratefully. Gary then answered the girls question that still hung in the air.

" I woke up to use the bathroom and I noticed you weren't in your bed so I went to look for you and I found you here. So what are you doing out here Ash?" Gary asked. Ash sighed and curled even deeper into herself.

" I came out here to think. Clear my head." Ash said resting her chin on her knees.

" Think about what?" Gary said looking at her.

Ash didn't answer for a minute. " Do you think I'll stay a girl forever?" Ash asked. Gary didn't answer for a moment.

" I cant see into the future so I cant answer your question. All you can do is pray that you can somehow turn back into a boy and just live your life. Don't worry about it because worrying isn't going to do anything. Gary said.

Ash looked at him and then smiled. " I guess your right. Thanks Gary" Ash leaned over and hugged him. Then she let out a soft yawn.

" Why don't we go back inside. You have that gym battle tomorrow anyway." Gary said getting up. Ash nodded and the two kids headed back inside the Pokemon Center not noticing that by that one talk they became even closer than they were before.

…**..._End of Chapter 5..._**

**Well that's the end. I'm sorry this is so short but I was really busy this week so I didn't have a lot of time to write. I hope everybody liked the end. Well see in the next chapter. Bye. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Here's Chapter 6 of AKJTK! Hope you enjoy! I decided to post it early since I was feeling nice. :-)**

…**..._Chapter 6..._**

" I'm so nervous!" Ash exclaimed her eyes wide. Everybody has just reached the ocean that lead to the Shalour Gym.

" Don't be you'll do great Ashy-Boy!" Gary said smiling and slapping her on the back. Ash glared.

" I thought you promised not to use that nickname if I didn't call you Gare-Bear."

Gary laughed. " I don't remember making a promise like that." Ash just looked at him and increased her glare tenfold.

" Your a jerk you know that."

Gary just laughed and dodged a punch to the arm.

" Ash your going to do great." Serena said patting her on the back and giving her a reassuring smile.

Ash smiled back and her eyes lit up in determination.

" Your right Serena! I'm gonna win that gym battle for sure!" Ash said pumping her fist in the air.

Everybody smiled and Pikachu agreeing with his trainer.

" Now the question is how the heck do we get across?"

Everybody got a ' oh yeah how are we gonna get across' look across their faces. The Shalour Gym was on a secluded island with ocean surrounding it making with no path making it bassicly impossible to get across unless you had a boat but there was none in sight. Swimming was also out of the option unless you were willing to get punctured by sharp, jagged rocks.

" I wanted that gym battle now!" Ash whined stamping her foot on the ground and groaning up at the sky.

" Hey Clemont, Bonnie, Serena!" A voice called out.

Everyone turned around and saw Korrina waving at them from above them. They all waved back and smiled. Korrina then jumped down, Lucairio following her, and she roller-bladed over to them.

" Hey guys how've you been?" Korrina asked with a smile.

" Great! How've you been Korrina, Lucairio?" Clemont asked. Lucairio nodded his head and Korrina smiled.

" Great as well! I'll have you know I've got even stronger! Hey wheres Ash? Also who are those two?" Korrina asked pointing at Ash and Gary with her head cocked to the side in confusion.

Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena chuckled nervously. " Well the thing is the girl your looking at right now is Ash. That's her friend Gary right next to her. He came to visit." Clemont explained.

Korrina looked confused. She set her eyes in Ash and looked hard. " Well she looks like Ash. Maybe its his sister." Korrina shrugged satisfied with her answer.

Clemont shook his head. " Ash is a only child remember."

Korrina thought about it before getting an ' oh right I forgot' look on her face. She looked at Ash again and narrowed her eyes. She pulled out a simple photo. Ash smiled and stepped forward and pulled the exact piece of paper out of her own pocket. Korrina's mouth dropped open.

" Come on let's go sit on that bench and I'll explain." Ash said laughing at the shocked look on Korrina's face as she dragged her over to a bench.

…_**...15 Minutes Later...**_

" So that's the short version of the story."

Ash had just finished explaining why she was suddenly a girl and not a boy. Korrina sat shocked her mouth still hanging open since fifteen minutes earlier.

" Your gonna catch bugs in your mouth if you leave it hanging open like that." Ash said.

She was laughing so hard in her head at Korrina's expression. She had to dig her fingernails into her hands to keep from laughing out loud. Korrina slowly closed her mouth and pressed her lips together into a tight line.

" Ok. I didn't exactly expect this today." Korrina said shaking her head and looking up at the sky. A moment later she smiled.

" Now you can come shopping with me!"

Ash's eyes widened and she backed away and screamed 'No' at her ready to run at the drop of a hat.

Korrina laughed. " I'm not that cruel. But let me guess Serena and Bonnie made you go shopping?"

Ash nodded and visibly shuddered. Korrina laughed and shook her head again.

" Come on lets start our gym battle! We've already wasted 15 minutes!" Ash said jumping up from her seat and grabbing Korrina's hand. They ran over to Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Gary, and Pikachu. They were all sitting down and talking.

" Guys come on I want to have my gym battle!" Ash exclaimed jumping up and down excitement in her brown eyes.

They all laughed and stood up dusting themselves off.

Korrina stepped forward and stuck her foot in the water. Instead of getting her foot wet, a path magically appeared before the six kids.

" Whoa" Everybody ( except Korrina) said simultaneously.

" Cool right? Did you know it was built here because the first Mega Evolution happened." Korrina said proudly as she walked along the path. Everyone else followed her and had amazed looks on their faces.

They soon reached The Tower of Mastery where they would have their gym battle.

" Korrina!" A voice called out making all six heads turn.

It was Gurkinn. Korrina's grandfather.

" Grandfather!" Korrina called.\

" A new challenger I see." Gurkinn said looking at Ash with an raised eyebrow.

" Yep. Now if you'll excuse us we have a gym battle to attend to." Korrina said walking past her grandfather with her friends following. Gurkinn smirked and shook his head chuckling.

…**..._Line Break..._**

" The gym leader and the challenger, will now be battling. The challenger is allowed to exchange Pokemon at anytime. Battle begin!" The referee called out.

" Mienfoo come on out!" Korrina called out.

" Hawlucha I choose you!" Ash called out.

Both Pokemon appeared on both sides of the field in a flash of light.

" Mienfoo use High Jump Kick!" Korrina instructed.

" Hawlucha dodge it!"

Hawlucha managed to dodge it and Mienfoo ended hitting the ground instead Halawcha.

" Use Drain Punch!"

Mienfoos fist started to glow with green energy as it came toward Haluwcha.

" Hawlucha use Karate Chop!"

Hawlucha's fist started glowing whit before he too ran toward his opponent. They collided in mid-air. They fought against each others moves before Mienfoo got to tired to hold her own and Hawlucha hit her sending her flying back a few feet before stopping. Halawcha slid back as well. Both Pokemon were breathing heavily and seemed to have sustained a lot of damage. This last move had to count.

"Use Force Palm!"

" Use Flying Press!"

Before Mienfoo could use Force Palm, Flying Press hit her. Dust covered the field before disappearing. Mienfoo had swirls in her eyes indicating she was knocked out while Hawlucha was still standing breathing heavily.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle. Hawlucha is the winner!" The referee shouted pointing at Ash.

" Mienfoo return."

"Hawlucha return"

Both Pokemon disapeared in a flash of red light.

"Machoke come on out!" Korrina said through her Pokemon in the air. It then materialized into a muscular, gray Pokemon with four arms.

" Flechinder I choose you!"\

A red, yellow, and black bird appeared flapping it's wings.

" Another flying type." Korrina said smirking.

Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, and Gary cheered in the backround. Gary was cheering the loudest.

" Fletchinder Flame Charge!"

Fletchinder suddenly had flames surround it as it charged at Machoke.

" Machoke run then jump!"

Fletchinder missed as Machoke jumped in mid-air. Fletchinder swerved back around.

" Brick Break lets go!"

Machoke then pounded his fist into Fletchinder making it fall to the ground in a cloud of dust.

" Fletchinder are you okay?"

Fletchinder stood back up with difficultly but managed to balance and stand.

" Low Sweep go!"

Machoke kicked Flechinder knocking it back several feet before regaining its balance and flapping its wings.

" Way to hang in there Flechinder! Use Steel Wing!" Ash exclaimed.

Fletchinders wings started glowing a bright white before he started flying down. Machoke caught it struggling a bit.

" Alright Machoke throw it!"

" Razor Wind!"

Flechinder flew away from Machoke and swung back around his wings glowing bright once more before it unleashed attack after attack, Machoke crossing it's arms trying to protect itself. The Razor Wind landed a direct attack a cloud of dust following afterward.

" Focus Blast!"

Machoke suddenly made a yellow energy ball.

" Flame Charge lets go!"

Flechinder was once again engulfed in flames as he charged toward Machoke.

Machoke threw his Focus Blast missing, and Flechinder landed a direct hit.

Machoke flew up into the air before landing on the ground swirls in it's eyes.

" Machoke is unable to battle. Flechinder is the winner!" The referee shouted.

Fletchinder flew onto Ash's arm as she said:

" That's two nothing."

Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, and Gary cheered pumping their hands in the air.

" Machoke return. You did great take a long rest." Korrina said returning her Pokemon.

" Alright my star of the show! Come on out Lucario!" Korrina shouted throwing her Poke-Ball in the air.

A black, blue, and cream jackal like Pokemon with spikes in it's hands and chest appeared onto the field.

" Challenger do you wish to switch out your Pokemon?"

" Nope. I'll stick with Flechinder." Ash said.

" Lucario unlock the power within! Mega Evolve!" Korrina said as she tapped a stone on her gloved hand.

A flash of white light followed shortly afterwords. The white light soon dissipated and a different Lucario stood in it's place.

This Lucario was taller and had red at the end of it's ears along with longer cream-colored hair in the back. It also had extra spikes on it's shoulders, feet, and hands.

" There it is. It Mega Evolved." Ash said fixing her beanie.

" Lets do this. Flame Charge."

" Lucario Metal Sound"

Sound waves traveled throughout the gym. Fletchinder got hit and everybody had to cover their ears.

" Hang in there Fletchinder!" Ash exclaimed.

Fletchinder charged through the waves of sound and ended almost hitting Lucario but it caught it at the last minute sliding back a little.

" That fire type move really packed a punch but try this one on for size! Aura Sphere!"

Suddenly a blue sphere appeared in the palms of Lucairios hands. It then threw it.

" Flechinder use Steel Wing to block."

Flechinder crossed it's wings to block against the attack. A cloud of dust followed shortly afterwords. Lucario then appeared behind Flechinder.

" Use Power Up Punch!"

Lucarios fist glowed a bright orange before he slammed Fletchinder to the ground. Fletchinder had swirls in its eyes indicating it was knocked out.

" Fletchinder is unable to battle. Lucario is the winner!"

" Fletchinder return. You did great. Take a long rest."

" Now its two to one Korrina." Ash said hands on her hips.

" Its been a while since you've seen Lucario. We've been working really hard to make our hearts one since working with Mabel. Who will you choose next?" Korrina asked a smirk on her lips.

" Hawlucha I choose you!"

" Karate Chop lets go!"

Karate Chop didn't make a scratch.

" Flying Press!"

" Lucario Bone Rush!"

A glowing bone appeared in Lucairios hand as he ran forward toward Hawlucha. It split into two as Lucairio hit Hawlucha twice sending it back a couple feet.

" Keep going!"

" Aura Sphere!"

The aura sphere hit Hawlucha sending it straight into a wall, knocking it out instantly.

" Hawlucha is unable to battle. Lucarios's the winner."

" Thanks a lot Hawlucha have a good rest."

" Alright Pikachu it's all up to you."

Pikachu had a determined look on it's face as it stepped onto the field.

" Pikachu I choose you!"

" Pikachu huh? Finally." Korrina said.

Silence filled the gym as the Pokemon and trainers looked for an opening to strike at.

" Alright Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu glowed in white energy before running faster than the human eye could comprehend.

" Alright draw Pikachu in." Korrina mumbled watching as Pikachu bounded over.

" Pikachu use Electro Ball!"

A ball of yellow electricity grew at the end of Pikachus tail before it launched it at Lucario.

" Use Bone Rush!"

" Hit it back!"

Lucario launched the ball back like it was hitting a baseball and it flew back at Pikachu missing and hitting the ceiling.

" Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

" Block it!"

Both attacks canceled each other out.

" Kick up!"

Lucario kicked Pikachu sending him flying.

" Pikachu Thunderbolt lets go!"

Pikachu's whole body charged with electricity before it released it sending it at Lucario. It was a direct hit.

" Aura Sphere!"

The aura sphere hit Pikachu directly sending him falling to the ground.

" Oh no Pikachu! Are you okay?"

Pikachu shakily stood up and released a giant Thunderbolt up to the ceiling.

" Doing good Ash and Pikachu!" Korrina said with a thumbs up.

" I'm gonna win that badge!" Ash said pumping her fist forward a determined smile on her face.

" Lucario Medal Sound!"

" Pikachu use Thunderbolt to wipe out that Medal Sound!"

Pikachu hit Lucario with a direct hit.

" Aura Sphere!"

" Pikachu use Iron Tail to knock down that Aura Sphere!"

The aura sphere was knocked down to the ground shocking Korrina.

" How was that possible? Lucario jump and use Bone Rush!"

" Iron Tail lets go!"

Both Pokemon struggled and crashed to the ground in a cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared, it was obvious that both Pokemon had sustained damage. They had to make this last move count or they would lose.

" Aura Sphere!"

" Electro Ball!"

They collided in mid-air.

" Finish this with Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu charged up with electricity, releasing it. It was a direct hit.

Lucario was on the ground. A white light appeared revealing that Lucario was unable to battle.

" Lucario is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner. Which means the match goes to Ash the challenger!"

Ash stood shocked for a moment before a smile gradually took over her face. She jumped in joy and smiled even wider as she heard her friends cheer and run toward her. She ran toward Pikachu and hugged it tight.

" We did it! We did it!" Ash exclaimed a bright smile on her face.

Pikachu smiled with a exhausted look on its face. Gary, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena ran over Gary being in the front. He smiled and hugged Ash.

" Congrats Ashy-Boy!"

Next thing he knew a fist was lodged in his stomach and he was short for breath.

" H-hey what was t-that for?" Gary wheezed clutching his stomach.

" I told you to stop calling me Ashy-Boy."

" Ash congratulations!"

" Congrats"

" Awesome job!"

Ash smiled and hugged all her friends laughing and whooping with joy. Suddenly Korrina walked over. She had a proud look on her face.

" I think this belongs to you." Korrina said handing her a badge.

" Alright I won the Rumble Badge!" Ash said doing her usual pose Pikachu mimicking what she said in the background.

" Bye Korrina I gotta go. I have to heal my Pokemon. I'll come visit soon!" Ash said waving and already walking away.

" You better. See you guys."

"Bye!" Everyone said in simultaneously before leaving the Shalour Gym.

" Come on lets go to the Pokemon Center!" Ash said running off.

" Ash wait!" Her friends shouted running after her.

…**..._Line Break..._**

" Wow there's a masquerade ball coming up! We have to go!" Serena said looking at the flier that had been put up that morning.

" A masquerade ball? Who wants to go to a stupid masquerade ball?" Ash said crossing her arms.

" Who wouldn't? There's dancing, food-" " Wait did you say food?" Ash said licking her lips.

" Yes." Serena said.

" Well what are you waiting for lets go!" Ash said.

" Ash it's not until tomorrow." Serena said laughing.

Ash visibly deflated. " At least it's tomorrow."

" Well since were going we have to go shopping for dresses!"

Both Bonnie and Serena squealed while Ash cringed and took a step back. Then she full out started running intending to hide in one of the closets in her room.

" Ash come back here!" Serena and Bonnie shouted chasing after her.

Clemont, Gary, and Pikachu thought the same thing at the same time all three rolling their eyes.

'Girls.'

…**...**

**This is my longest chapter yet. I hope you liked the battle scene. I just want you to know I actually had to watch the battle to get all the key points so don't be surprised if you saw dialogue from the actually episode. Anyways review, fave, follow, and I hope everyone has a great Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a good Christmas! Here's Chapter 7 of AKJTK! Enjoy! ( I'm on a sugar high! That's why I'm using so many exclamation marks!)**

…**...**

" I cant believe you threatened to drag me back to that... undergarment store." Ash said shivering as she sat pouting in a dress store the next day.

Gary, Pikachu, and Clemont pouted as well as they were forced to sit and shop with the girls.

" Are you telling me you had to go into a store with all those girly undergarments?" Gary said a laugh threatening to rip out of his throat.

First Clemont chuckled then full out laughed. Pikachu followed shortly after, setting off Gary as well. Ash blushed a little before glaring at all three of them.

" I wouldn't have had too if those two traitors didn't leave me hanging!" She exclaimed.

Her words fell on deaf ears as the three boys continued laughing tears falling down their face.

They finally calmed down a minute later. Suddenly Serena came out in a red dress. It reached down to her knees and had ruffles on the skirt part. It glimmered in the florescent lights of the store since it had glitter around the top part and bits at the bottom. She wore shiny black shoes and a mask that looked like a blazing fire. It was a simple dress and mask, yet it suited her perfectly.

" How do I look?" Serena asked twirling around.

Bonnie smiled and clapped, Ash nodded her head and smiled, Clemont had his mouth hanging open a moment before smiling and nodding, and Gary nodded and smiled. Serena beamed at them.

" Ill get this one then."

She stepped back into the dressing room and came out minutes later carrying her red dress in the crook of her arm mask on top.

" Time to find you a dress Ash!" Serena exclaimed with a smile.

Ash looked and gave her sour look before standing up and sighing. When Serena turned her back for a brief moment to pick up the mask she dropped, Ash mouthed ' Help me' a pleading look in her eyes.

Gary, Clemont, and Pikachu looked at her and shrugged their shoulders. She huffed and turned back around.

Serena then turned around and dragged her by the arm toward the many dresses that surrounded the store with Bonnie following a skip in her step.

Gary, Clemont, and Pikachu shook their heads and laughed.

…**...**

" For the last time I'm not wearing pink!" Ash shouted at Serena throwing her heads in the air.

This was the tenth time Serena had picked up a pink dress and the tenth time Ash yelled how much she hated the color pink and that she wouldn't wear it unless it was the end of the world which by the wasn't happening at that very moment.

Serena sighed in defeat and put the dress back on the rack. Then she rolled her eyes.

" Fine you pick the dress and we'll judge if its cute or not." Serena said shaking her head and throwing her hands up.

Ash smiled at that and grabbed a random dress off the rack.

" Great we have a mutual understanding then." Ash said before skipping off to the dressing room that was away from the three boys on the opposite side of the store.

Moments later Ash stepped out and twirled around in a dark blue dress that reached to her knees. It had silvery white glitter all on the bottom part of the dress making it shine. It also had silvery straps. It came with a silver mask. She also wore shiny black shoes like Serena.

Serena and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

" I think were done." Serena said smiling. " I guess you could pick out a dress on your own."

Ash smiled and laughed. " Actually I picked this randomly so don't go talking to me about clothes."

Serena and Bonnie laughed and smiled as they walked to the cash register. They picked out a light purple dress with lilacs around the hem and a light purple mask to go with it and they walked to the cash register to pay for everything.

…**...**

" Come on aren't you gonna show me the dress you picked?" Gary asked as the group walked out of the store.

Ash smiled and winked. " You'll find out later."

As they walked they heard Serena loudly gasp. " What's wrong?" Everybody said.

" We need to go get you guys tuxedos!"

Both boys paled slightly as Ash snickered quietly to herself.

" That's okay Serena. We can just wear jeans and a t-shirt." Gary said while Clemont nodded in agreement.

That just seemed to prompt her even more. She gave them a pointed look and grabbed both their wrist.

" Were going shopping for tuxedos whether you like it or not!" Serena exclaimed in a tone that said 'case closed.'

Both boys groaned and pleaded for Ash to help them. She smiled and shook her head laughing to herself. They glared but they couldn't get mad since they did do it to her twice. They were both dragged by their arms to one of the stores across the street.

" You guys go to the Pokemon Center. We wont be long!" Serena shouted toward Ash and Bonnie.

" Ok!" Ash shouted back.

" Come on Bonnie." Ash said laughing a little at her friends misfortune.

Both girls walked to the Pokemon Center Ash laughing along the way and Bonnie looking at her in confusion.

…**...**

" Ow! Serena you just burned me!" Ash said rubbing her now burned ear as she glared at her friend.

" Sorry Ash but you kept moving." Serena said shrugging her shoulders. " Now turn back around so I can finish your hair."

Ash turned her head around and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

' Wow. I cant believe it's been a month already since I've been a girl.' Ash thought looking at herself thoughtfully.

She also noticed her hair had been finished and the curling iron had been turned of and put on the side of the sink. Her hair cascaded down in curls reaching down to just touch her shoulders. Ash then felt Serena grab at her hair and pull.

" Ow! Serena what the heck?! I thought we were down here!" Ash exclaimed.

Serena flicked her in the back of the head and tied her hair back letting a couple curls escape before sticking bobby-pins in to hold the style in place.

" Ok look in the mirror." Serena said smiling at her handy work.

Ash looked in the mirror and gasped at what she saw. Her hair had been styled into a bun with curls sticking out here and there along with curls on either side of her face.

" Thanks Sere." Ash said smiling as she stood up and brushed her dress down.

Serena smiled at the nickname. " Your welcome. Now come on the ball starts in fifteen minutes and we need to beat the boys there."

Ash chuckled and walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her silver mask putting it on over her eyes and smiled at Serena once again.

" Ready to go?"

She nodded and both girls walked out of the door closing it behind them.

…**...**

The place where the ball was being held was big. Very big. The ceiling curved into a dome like shape and curved around the sides. Marble covered the floor as it glimmered and shined. The lights shined brightly as people around the room mingled and chatted or simply danced to the exciting music as it played loudly around the room. Serena and Ash looked in amazement. Serena told her she was going to go see if she could find Clemont and Ash just waved her off as she stared in amazement at the room. She walked toward the refreshments table and seemed to drool at how much food there was.

Sandwiches that were shaped into triangles sat atop a platter. Next there was a chocolate fountain with fruit such as strawberries, bananas, and apples(1). They sat on a platter next to it so you could dip them in the fountain. There was also fried chicken, chips with salsa and nacho cheese, mini cheeseburgers, and more fruit. Mini pizzas sat on the platters as well steaming hot. ( just think of bagel bites.) Ash grabbed a plate and piled it high with a little of everything. She sat munching on her food and finished it ten minutes later.

Suddenly a slow song started to play and everyone found a partner to dance with as the music began. Ash sighed and looked at all of the people with partners. ' I guess everyone has a partner.'

She was about to just grab a piece of fruit when she heard a voice behind her.

" Would you like to dance with me?"

…**..._End of Chapter 7..._**

*** Evil Laugh* A little short but stay tuned for more! **

**(1): Try it. Its super awesome. So delicious it is.**

**Alright so anyways as usual read and review. Or fav and follow. Whatever makes you happy. Bye! :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya everyone! Ok I only have to say that the song I'm using in this chapter does not belong to me so don't go suing me. **

**Song name: Masquerade By: Merry Ellen Kirk**

**Listen to it while your reading this and you'll find it fits this chapter perfectly. If you don't want to then that's cool. Anyways enjoy!**

…**...**

" Would you like to dance with me?"

Ash looked behind her and came face to face with a light brown-haired boy that stuck up in odd angles. He wore a dark blue suit with a silver tie and black dress shoes. He also wore a dark blue mask with silver leaves decorating the sides. Inside the holes she could make out his dark brown eyes.

' Oh Arceus it's Gary.' Ash thought with a surprised look. Then she smiled and took his outstretched hand.

' I guess I could give this a shot.'

Gary lead her onto the dance floor pushing past people until they ended up in the middle of the dance floor. Since they had missed the first slow song, they both prayed another one came on. Suddenly the sound of a piano being played filtered throughout the speakers. Another slow song was being played.

_What's in your name_

_I know you well but tell me anyway_

_We are the same _

_And different well_

_But always I knew_

Gary put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. Ash put her arms around his neck and they slowly started swaying to the beautiful music.

_Dreamers lie asleep at night_

_And dream of things in truth_

_I wish I may I wish I might_

_But these don't all come true_

_And when we dance_

_Knowing we could stay right here_

_Forever_

_Lost in a trance_

_Nothing else could really matter_

Ash blushed a little and thought how much the song fit this situation. Before she could think more about it, Gary spun her around and they swayed to the music once more.

_This masquerade_

_You know to well_

_They're not here anyway_

_We'll be the traitors_

_To the room_

_Dreamers lie asleep at night_

_And dream of things in truth_

_I wish I may I wish I might_

_But these don't all come true_

All sound seemed to drift away as both teens looked at each others mask. But even then they looked deeper than that. They looked into each others eyes. Gary spun her around once more. They seemed to have stopped listening to the music and the people around them. It was as if they were in a trance.

_And when we dance_

_Knowing we could stay right here_

_Forever_

_Lost in this trance_

_Nothing else could ever really matter_

_What's in your name_

_I know you well but tell me anyway_

_We are the same _

_And different well_

_But always I knew_

The song ended and yet the two teens continued dancing as if the music were still playing. It wasn't until a loud blast of hip-hop music penetrated their silent and trance like barrier that they broke away both blushing.

" Whats your name?"

Ash looked up and smiled. " Cant tell you."

Gary looked disappointed. He was about to ask another question, but at that very moment a handsome gentleman with tan skin, dark hair, and hazel eyes, walked forward and smiled showing his pearly whites.

" May I steal this beautiful girl of yours so I can have a dance?" The man asked smiling.

Ash didn't want to be rude so she nodded yes and waved to Gary before following the handsome young man onto the dance floor.

Gary sighed in defeat. He walked toward the buffet table and sat down in one of the cushy chairs around the buffet. He sighed and screwed his face up in concentration thinking.

' Why did she look so familiar?'

…**...**

Ash burst through the wooden doors and breathed in the cold night air as she walked down the gravel path and away from the commotion of the party. After many dance request and dancing, Ash had gotten tired and dizzy from the hot air, so she decided to get some fresh air.

" This is so much better." Ash mumbled to herself closing her eyes for a brief minute before opening them again. She walked a couple steps more before seeing a sign that said ' Garden' with an arrow pointing at the direction of which you were supposed to go.

She walked through the short grass, and finally reached a garden. It was beautiful.

Grass arch's stood above a sidewalk making it seem as if you were walking in a tunnel. The arch's had to many flowers that Ash couldn't name. She did know there were roses, lilacs, tulips, and many others.

She marveled at the beautiful sight in front of her before walking down the path. Her footsteps echoed throughout the night as she walked. It was quiet.

Ash smiled. She liked how quiet it was. It gave her time to think. ' Never knew Gary was such a good dancer. He didn't step on my feet once.'

Ash laughed quietly under her breath at the last thing she said.

' Gary looked...pretty handsome under that mask dare I say.' Ash thought without knowing it. When she figured it out she blushed like a tomato and shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts.

' Gary handsome?! No way!' Ash said crossing her arms defiantly. But even she knew she was lying to herself.

She noticed she had reached the end of the path. She noticed a marble bench with bushes surrounding it that also held flowers. She also noticed the boy on the marble bench seemed lost in thought. He didn't even notice her. She smiled mischievously. She crept as quietly as she could around the brown-haired boy before she ended up behind him. She raised her arms up and clamped them on his shoulders shouting 'Boo' in the process.

The reaction was priceless. Gary jumped like a frightened cat and whirled around in a panic. Ash even thought he yelled a bit. She started laughing.

Gary turned towards the sound and scowled in response.

" Oh it's you."

Ash stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her cheeks still slightly giggling here and there.

" You should have seen the look on your face." She said smiling.

Gary looked at her. ' She seems so familiar but I cant pinpoint who.'

" Do I know you from anywhere?" Gary asked.

Ash thought about what to say. She wanted to tell Gary that it was her, Ash, but a part of her wanted to keep a secret for some reason. That part won. So she shook her head.

Gary pursed his lips a little but didn't push further.

" You're not a bad dancer you know." He said looking at the raven-haired girl.

She cocked her head to the side. " Your not so bad yourself."

They sat in silence for a moment.

" This gardens beautiful." Ash said smiling a bit. Gary looked at her.

" Yeah it is."

Gary then fidgeted as if he were nervous. Then he stood up and took Ash's hand and pulled her up.

" Would you like to dance with me again?"

Ash looked at him. " How can we dance with no music?"

Gary laughed. " Cant you here it?"

She strained her ears. Moments later she heard faint sounds of soft music playing from the dome-like building. She smiled.

" I guess we can then."

Gary put his right hand on her lower back and the left one on the top. Ash put her arms around his neck and they danced.

Swaying to the faint sounds of music, they lost themselves in the same trance as before. But this time nothing would snap them out. Ash looked deep into Gary's mask and could make out his dark eyes. Gary could see the same and yet those eyes looked familiar.

' Am I dancing with my best friend?'

He looked deeper at her eyes and noticed they were a darker brown then Ash's.

' Must've been my imagination.'

Gary shrugged it off as nothing and continued dancing with this girl. Both teens didn't notice their faces slowly inching towards each other. Then they closed the gap. They both gasped.

It felt like fireworks had gone off as their lips connected. Both their eyes fluttered shut as they kissed. Moments later they broke apart gasping for air.

' I just kissed my best friend.' Ash thought with wide eyes.

Before Gary could form words, Ash ran as fast as she could. She could hear Gary screaming at her to wait. All that did was make her run faster. She ran and ran until her legs couldn't take it anymore. She fell onto her knees and let the mask slip from her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't hear the sound of a clock chime midnight as she sat on the sidewalk and cried.

…**...**

**There we go. Hope you guys liked it. Alright well I have nothing else to say other than read, review, fav, follow whatever makes you happy and I'll see you on the next chapter. Bye!**

**PS: Let me know if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter. I can't think of anything at the moment and its bothering me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello fellow readers! Thank you to everyone who supplied ideas for this this chapter. Ok time to stop acting serious. Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

…**...**

Ash felt her face heat up as she quickly looked away from the brunette sitting right across from her.

After the whole kissing fiasco, and Ash crying her eyes out, she ended up making it to the Pokemon Center, changing into her pajamas and crashing onto the bed absolutely exhausted. Then she couldn't sleep, so she ended up staying up all night letting her mind wander to the kiss, feeling confused and angry. Confused because she didn't know if she liked Gary or not and angry because she was acting like a complete girl.

And that led her to the predicament she was in right now.

' I cant even look him in the face without blushing!' Ash thought angry with herself.

Quickly Ash snuck a peek up. Gary looked to be about in the same predicament as she was. Only he looked more heartbroken. Dark circles were under his eyes, and he had a gloomy look with slumped posture attached.

" Whats wrong with you guys?" Serena asked concerned for her two gloomy looking friends.

Gary didn't answer and Ash just looked at her and moved her eyes to a corner far enough away from the table, signaling she wanted to talk to her.

Serena got the hint. Ash got up and walked toward the secluded corner with Serena following. Clemont and Bonnie were to busy arguing to notice.

" What do you want to talk to me about?" Serena asked with concern filling her blue orbs.

Ash fidgeted before she blurted out:

"IkissedGaryatthedance!"

Serena looked confused. " Could you say that again?"

Ash took a deep breath. " I. Kissed. Gary." Ash said slowly.

Serena looked at her for a moment before busting out into a bright smile and tightly hugging Ash.

" This is great! Why aren't you excited?! Or why aren't you guys together yet? Where did you kiss? Was it somewhere roman-"

" Serena!" Ash said cutting her off mid-sentence.

" What?" She said looking at her.

" Let me go." Ash said with an annoyed look on her face.

" Sorry." Serena said releasing Ash.

" Ok answer my questions now." Serena said crossing her arms leaving no room for rebuttal.

Ash sighed. " Well you know how you didn't really see me toward the last bit of the dance."

Serena nodded her head. " I remember trying to look for you."

" Yeah well I went outside to go think and I found this garden, and I saw Gary there too. Then we talked, then danced, then...kissed." Ash said shrugging.

" That sounds romantic. Why are you guys all gloomy and not together right now!" Serena exclaimed.

" Gary didn't know it was me." Ash said.

" Well why didn't you tell him?" Serena said.

" I don't know. All I know is I'm confused and I don't know what to do." She sighed running a hand through her raven locks.

Serena didn't say anything for a moment. Then she put a hand on Ash's shoulder.

" Well Ash I cant help you. All you can do is let your heart decide. Are you willing to give love a chance or let it slip away from you?" Serena said.

She then walked away towards the table leaving Ash to her thoughts.

' That's the problem. My heart can't seem to choose.'

…**...**

The gang had been walking for the past two hours through the shady woods to get to Ash's next gym battle. Clemont and Bonnie were arguing over something again, Pikachu was walking in front of Ash just enjoying the sunshine that would peek through the leaves of the trees, Serena was looking through a booklet about the next city they were going to so she could find some new boutiques and bakery's, Gary was slouched over hands in his pockets seemingly lost in thought, and Ash was lost in thought as well.

' I wonder if Gary is as confused as I am. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so alone in this.' Ash thought looking at the brown-haired boy walking right across from her.

**GARY'S POV:**

I felt Ash staring me and I looked through the corner of my eye. She looked confused and hopeful for some reason.

' Oh well I don't need to worry about Ashy-Boy.'

I went back to the thoughts of the night before.

' Who was that girl? Why does she seem so familiar? Why did she run away?'

And yet I have no answers. I'm back to square one just as confused as before.

**NOBODY"S POV:**

The sun was about to sat below the horizon, and the five kids ( Pokemon included) were looking for somewhere to camp out for the night. After another tiring half-hour of walking, they finally came upon a clearing and decided to camp out there. They set up a camp fire and ate dinner which was a silent affair.

Soon after all the dishes were washed and the fire put out, everyone said goodnight to one another before heading into their tents.

" Aren't you going to bed Ash?" Clemont said looking toward his friend.

She shook her head and gazed up at the moon.

" Don't stay out here to long okay?"

She nodded and waved him off. She heard his heavy footsteps head toward his tent and the sound of a zipper opening and closing.

She sighed and looked up at the moon once more thinking about what Serena had said.

' _All you can do is listen to your heart. Are willing to give love a chance or let it slip away from you?'_

Ash then smiled. ' I guess I could give it a shot.'

…**...**

**A little short, but stay tuned for more. If I'm feeling nice then maybe I can get another chapter up by Monday. But hey we'll see. Anyways read, review, fave follow, whatever makes you happy and see you in the next chapter. Bye! :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter of AKJTK. Enjoy!**

…**...**

"Ow!" Ash said rubbing her forehead as she walked down the gravel path.

" Nice job running into that tree Ash." Gary said rolling his eyes.

Ash glared at him rubbing her forehead less as the pain subsided.

The group would be at the next town around lunch-time. That is if they didn't have any distractions along the way.

" You know we haven't seen Team Rocket in a while." Clemont said out of the blue.

Ash's amber eyes widened before she groaned and shook her head slapping her face with her hand.

" You just jinxed it Clem." Ash said.

" Your being completely paranoid, there is no such thing as-"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"-jinxes." Clemont said defeated.

" To protect the world from devastation!"

" To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

" To extend our reach to the stars above!"

" Jesse!"

"James"

" Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

" Surrender now or prepare for a fight!"

" Meowth that's right!"

When Team Rocket had finished their motto, they nearly jumped out of their skin.

Ash was absolutely livid. Hearing that motto and seeing Team Rocket's faces again, made her want to get sweet and utter revenge against Team Rocket.

" Care to tell me how and why you turned me into a girl?" Ash said in a deadly calm voice that made all four kids behind her back away in fear.

Jesse, James, and Meowth stuttered in fear not knowing how to answer her question. They actually thought it was just a group of random travelers they could steal Pokemon from. They had been trying to avoid the twerps for fear of this happening. I guess luck just wasn't on there side today.

Apparently they didn't answer fast enough either because next thing they knew Ash was holding a silver looking contraption in her hands.

Then she smiled and fired.

A yellow beam fired straight at them. A white light covered them before it disappeared moments later.

Jesse was turned into a male version of her self. She looked down at her self and saw hairy, beefy looking legs. She screamed.

Vise versa for James and Meowth. They both screamed as well.

" What did you do?!" Jesse screamed in her deep male voice.

Ash laughed. " Just thought I would get a little revenge by doing the same thing you did to me. Although unfortunately this is temporary." Ash said pouting at the last sentence.

" How long does this last?" James asked in his feminine sounding voice.

Ash laughed but didn't answer the question. " Pikachu use Thunderbolt.!"

The little electric mouse charged up with electricity saying it's name in the process and released it at Team Rocket.

They flew into the air shouting " Blasting off again!" A twinkle in the blue sky signaled their departure.

Ash turned toward Clemont with a smile on her face. " Thanks Clemont."

" No problem." They high-fived and laughed.

Slowly Bonnie, Serena, and Gary recovered from the shock of that before they busted out laughing.

Then Ash suddenly shivered.

" Whats the matter Ash?" Clemont asked.

" I'm never going to get the image of a male Jesse in a mini-skirt out of my head anytime soon."

Everybody just laughed and continued on to the next city already behind schedule.

…**...**

" I'm going to go call Gramps." Gary said pulling himself off the comfy couch in the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

" I wanna say hi!" Ash exclaimed jumping off the couch and heading to the phone with Gary.

Gary dialed the number on the phone and watched it ring. Somebody picked up the phone.

" Hello?" A female voice said over the phone.

" Mrs Ketchum?" Gary asked confused.

" Gary? How are you?" The red-headed woman said looking at the Professe'rs grandson.

" Great what about you?" Gary asked politly.

" Wonderful. Have seen Ash lately?" Delia asked looking around but only seeing a raven-haired girl with him.

" Yeah I have." Gary said sneaking a look at Ash.

" Really? How's he been?" Delia asked curiously.

" Great. He..I mean_ she _right next me." Gary said.

Delia looked confused for a moment before laughing.

" That's really funny honey."

Ash grabbed the phone.

" He's not kidding Mom." She said looking at her straight in the eye.

Delia looked at the girl claiming to be her son. Looking deeper into her eyes, she was reminded of her son.

Ash seeing her mother not believing her, took out a blue bracelet from her pocket with her name on it.

Delia's eyes widened before she whispered one word:

" Ash?"

…**...**

**That's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one. Bye!**

**PS: Any questions you have feel free to ask. :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I meant to get this up earlier but I was being lazy but anyways here is the next chapter of AKJTK. Enjoy!**

…**...**

" Ash?" Delia whispered looking at her son or rather daughter now.

Ash nodded and and gave a small smile.

Delia leaned forward before locking eyes with Ash.

" Do you mind explaining to me how you had your gender changed?"

" Do you want the long or short version?" Ash said.

" I prefer the long one. But before you start let me just grab Professor Oak ok sweetie?" Delia said.

Ash nodded and watched her mother go off screen for a moment.

" Well she took it well." Ash said.

Gary nodded. A moment later Professor Oak and Delia walked back on screen.

" Hello Ash." Professor Oak said looking at her.

Ash waved to him.

" Ok Ash please explain."

…**...**

**30 minutes later:**

" - and that's the story of how my gender was completely switched." Ash said sighing.

Delia looked shocked and relived while Professor Oak looked shocked and curious.

" I'm just glad your alright and that's all the ray did to you!" Delia exclaimed worried.

" It is good that's all the ray did to you. I wonder what technology was used to permanently change your gender?" Professor Oak asked thoughtfully. ' Something to research.' He thought to himself.

" Oh and Gary I'm sorry about having to tell you this but another research job came up in Lumiose City and unfortunately you have to leave tomorrow." He said.

" What?! Are you serious? I thought I had at least another week before I had to leave?!" Gary exclaimed saddened he had to leave his best friend already.

" I'm sorry Gary but it just came up." Professor Oak said saddened to see the sad look on his grandsons face.

Gary sighed. " Alright Gramps. What time do I have to leave?"

" By noon my boy." Professor Oak said. " I'll go order your ticket right now."

" Okay. Thanks Gramps." Gary said.

Professor Oak nodded before leaving to order Gary's ticket.

Ash grabbed the phone from Gary's hands.

" Hey Mom I'll call you back tomorrow okay." Ash said.

Her mom nodded. " Okay honey I love you. Oh and did you change your un-"

" Love you mom bye!" Ash said hurriedly as she hung up.

Ash then turned towards Gary and grabbed his hand. She felt sparks fly and she blushed a little.

" Why don't we spend the rest of the afternoon together since your leaving tomorrow?" Ash said trying to hide the sadness she felt having her best-friend and crush leaving.

Gary looked into her brown orbs and smiled a bit. " Sure why not."

…**...**

Gary and Ash had left the Pokemon Center telling Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie they wouldn't be back until later tonight.

Clemont and Bonnie nodded and while Gary wasn't looking, Serena mouthed to Ash. ' Make your move."

She nodded and both Gary and Ash had walked out into the warm afternoon air the sun shining brightly down on all the citizens.

" So what do you wanna do?" Ash said.

Gary shrugged then he saw a flier on the door of the Pokemon Center. He scanned it before saying:

" This sounds like fun."

The flier said:

_100th Annual City Fair! Bring your friends, family, or that special someone and have a great time!_

_Fair starts at 5:00 pm and ends at midnight. Located at at the pier. _

_Ferris Wheel_

_Games_

_Delicious Food_

_And more!_

_Come on out and have a fun time for everyone to remember!_

Ash nodded and smiled. " That's sounds like a lot of fun lets go!"

Gary smiled as well and he checked his watch. It read 5:30.

" What are we waiting for lets go!

…**...**

" That was so much fun!"

" Did you see that guy puke his guts out?!"

Ash and Gary laughed with tears falling down their faces.

The two had arrived about an hour ago and already been on three rides all being fast and puke- inducing.

Ash looked around before she spotted another ride.

" Come on lets go on that one next!" She said pointing over and trying to drag Gary there.  
>" Actually why don't we go try out some of the games?" He said.<p>

Ash pouted a little before following.

They looked around at each game not really finding anything before they spotted a toss the ring game and if you won you got a heart shaped locket with a bluish-green diamond in the center.

" Gary you have to win that for me!" Ash said with big puppy dog eyes.

" Wow I never thought you would ever like jewelry this much. But fine I guess you could win it for you." Gary said smirking.

Ash smiled. Then she started dancing. " I gotta go to the bathroom really quick. I'll be right back."

Ash ran off in search of a bathroom while Gary laughed a little at his friends antics. He then walked over to the ring toss booth.

A man in with a white tank top and some jeans stepped up.

" Hi how may I help you?"

Gary slapped a one dollar bill on the counter. " Three ring please."

The man smiled. " Trying to get that locket for a special someone I see."

Gary blushed for a moment. " Yeah I guess you could say that."

The three rings were passed to Gary and he threw the first one. It landed on the floor with a dull thud.

He threw the second one and he managed to snag a bottle. He threw the third one and it landed next to the third one.

Gary was about to pull out another dollar but the man at the counter stopped him.

" You know what kid, I'll give you the locket anyways. It seems the person you want to give it to is really special to you."

" Yeah she is." Gary said.

The man grabbed the little heart pendant and gave to Gary with a smile.

" Treat her right okay." He said with a wink.

Gary nodded and thanked him before going to find Ash.

…**...**

It was nearing the end of the evening and Ash and Gary had just enough money for one more ride.

" Why don't we go on the Ferris Wheel?" Gary suggested.

Ash thought about it before shrugging. " Sure. It's the only thing we haven't been on yet."

Both children went to the Ferris Wheel and got the last cart.

They sat down next to each other on the plastic seats and felt the Ferris Wheel go up slowly.

Gary and Ash were enjoying the peacefulness of it then they felt a jolt and their cart stop.

" Whoa! What just happened?" Ash said looking panicked.

" Don't worry it might just be a malfunction. It'll get fixed in no time." Gary said trying to reassure Ash.

She seemed to relax after that and looked out the window.

" Gary look at this!" Ash said with definite awe in her voice.

He looked and was absolutely amazed at how beautiful the sky was.

They has a perfect view of the sun as it slowly descended over the horizon. Pinks, oranges, yellows, and hints of blues traveled over the entire sky. It was beautiful.

" Wow." Gary murmured in amazement as well.

Ash turned to look at Gary and took a deep breath. ' Now I need to make my move.'

Ash grabbed Gary's hand and moved closer.

" Hey Ash what are-" Gary didn't even get to finish his sentence as soft lips crashed into his.

He was shocked as to why his best-friend was kissing him when he felt the sparks.

The sparks that made his heart race. The sparks that made him want more. The sparks that left a tingling feeling afterwords. The same sparks from the the dance. The same sparks from that mysterious girl. The same sparks he was feeling right now.

' I'm so stupid! The mysterious girl was right in front of me this whole time! That's why she looked so familiar. She was my best-friend.'

Before he could kiss back, Ash pulled away and jumped out of the car running.

After realizing they were on the ground, Gary shouted " Wait!" Before running after her.

He didn't get very far before he had lost her in the crowd.

Gary pulled out the locket he had won for Ash and he gripped it tightly.

" I'm not making the same mistake again." He whispered to himself before walking toward the town intent on showing Ash he loved her too.

…**...**

**Hope everybody liked it. I should get the last two chapters up by the end of this week. Read, Review, Fave, Follow, etc and I'll see everybody in the next chapter. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. So the end is almost near. - Pouts- I'm going to post the epilogue right after this just so you know. Please enjoy this chapter everyone. :-)**

…**...**

The honk of a horn sounded in the distance as five kids stood at the city dock. They had been waiting for less than an hour and Ash and Gary had said not a word to one another. Clemont and Bonnie were slightly concerened but just brushed it off. Serena on the other hand was mad at Gary as Ash had come upset to her yesterday.

Serena had to pry it out of her before she finally got her answers. She was not satisfied.

The horn got louder letting everyone know the boat was coming closer. Gary turned toward Ash suddenly and grabbed her hand. Before she could ask what he was doing, he smashed his lips into hers. Fireworks seemed to spark and both children wanted it to last. Alas, oxygen got in the way.

It had only lasted a moment but to Ash it was one of the best moments in her life. Gary smiled at her and took a small wrapped box and a crumpled letter out of his pocket and shoved it in her hands.

Then before he went to board the boat he said one thing:

" Dont open it until I've boarded the boat and it's sailed off into the distance."

Then he gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving the group and boarding the boat. Seconds later it sailed off.

Then they heard yelling. Gary was leaning against the railing waving to them. Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena waved back. Ash stood frozen for a moment before willing her hand to move so she could wave back.

Soon the boat was just a speck in the distance before Ash finally remembered to open the box that was in her hand.

She carefully ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box. Inside she found a beautiful heart-shaped locket with a bluish-green gem in the center.

' He remembered.' Ash thought to herself surprised. Then she smiled.

She put it on and then opened the letter. It said:

_Dear Ash,_

_I'm officially gone to do more research business. I'm really going to miss you. But that's not all I want to say. This week has probably been the best week of my life. You wanna know why? Because I got to spend it with you. Now I know what your thinking. " Gary Oak didn't write this" " It's a total imposter" but trust me it's me writing this. Remember our first kiss? Not the one on the Ferris Wheel. The one at the masquerade ball. I figured out it was you when you had kissed me again on the Ferris Wheel today. I felt the same sparks. I know you thought I didn't like you. I don't. I love you. So I have a question:_

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_If so I'll call you when I get to the next town and you can give me your answer then. _

_I'll be waiting._

_Gary_

_PS: Hope you put a picture of me in that locket of yours._

Ash had tears streaming down her face before she laughed at the last part as she finished the letter. She re-read it two more times before she smiled brightly and whopped in joy.

Gary liked her. No scratch that. Loved her. He even asked her to be his girlfriend.

Serena ran over and hugged her. " Gary kissed you! That means he likes you!"

Ash smiled. " He doesn't like me."

Serena looked confused for a moment. " Then why are you smiling?"

" Let me finish. He loves me. He asked me to be his girlfriend."

Serena squealed in joy. " What are you going to say?"

Ash smiled. She had a pretty good idea what she was going to say.

…**...**

Ash tapped her fingers as she waited by the Pokemon Center phone. She heard it ring and picked up.

Gary's faced popped up and she smiled. " Hey Gary."

He smiled back. " Hey. Do you have and answer for me?"

Ash smiled even wider. " Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend."

…**...**

**I feel like the beginning was slightly rushed. If anybody thinks it was too rushed then let me know. Anyways I know this is beyond short but the epilogue will come soon so don't go crazy on me. See you soon. Bye!**


	13. Epilouge

**Alright the epilogue is here. Hope everyone enjoys the last chapter of Ashlynn Ketchum Journey Through Kalos.**

…**...**

Two people sat near a warm fire as snow fell outside their wooden cabin. They drank hot cocoa and listened to the radio as they cuddled on the couch in blankets.

" This is nice." One of the figures, who was a woman, said.

The other figure, who was a male, nodded to the woman's statement.

Suddenly the sound of a piano filled the somewhat quiet room. Then familiar lyrics were heard.

The woman sat up and dragged the man to the center of the room.

" Remember this?" She said.

The man listened to the sound of the music filling the room and he smiled and put his hands on her waist.

" Yeah I remember" He said smiling.

She smiled back. " Do you remember our first kiss?"

The man spun her around in a circle before they swayed once again.

The man had a thinking look on his face before he smiled. " Course I do. Best moment of my life."

" I thought the best moment of your life was when I said yes to being your girlfriend?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

The man laughed. " That was another one."

" Or what about our first date? The day we went to that carnival? The day you asked me to marry you?" She said listing everything off.

The man laughed again. " Ok, ok. Every moment I spend with you is the best moment of my life."

The woman seemed satisfied and leaned up to kiss the mans lips.

Their lips connected for a long minute before oxygen became an issue. They broke apart and panted.

" I love you Gary." The woman said.

" I love to Ash."

…**...**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed this story. It means so much that people actually enjoyed it and because of all of you I kept writing it and now it's become a hit. I'm so proud of this story and I'm so thankful to have people who took the time to read my story. Thank you so much everyone. Check out some of my other stories and I'll see you in my next one. Bye. :-)**


End file.
